


Family Of Ours

by Insert_UrSoul



Series: All There Is [1]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: I mean they tried, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Roy Is Bad At Parenting Wow, google search: how to tag, headcanons galore, i dont even know where to begin, no talking singing inanimate objects au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_UrSoul/pseuds/Insert_UrSoul
Summary: Roy is the absolute worst.Manny disagrees.Oneshot.





	Family Of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy dialogue, extreme rusty writing, OOC-ness but really, what were you expecting from a fanfic like this?
> 
> Yellow Boi- Manny  
> Red Guy- Red (how original)  
> Green Bird- Crow
> 
> Warning: hints of past physical abuse, bad jokes, two dad friends being v worried, sad small dude is tired, actually pretty lighthearted wow
> 
> English isn't my first language so don't be shy to point out how awful my writing is haha 
> 
> ha.
> 
> :(

It was a Saturday afternoon. Manny was sitting at his usual seat with a big happy grin plastered on his face. In his hands there held a picture of a nice looking clown being shown off to his bestest friends in the world- Red and Crow.

 

Even though they both have no interest in art whatsoever, they could see how much effort was put into the drawing. 

 

"Your drawing looks nice Manny!" The green old duck complimented.

 

Red nodded in agreement. "You should stick it to your fridge or something."

 

"Thanks!" Manny positively preened at the praise but deflated at the suggestion. "And I think I'll just keep it in my room. He doesn't like my drawings very much- says that they're a waste of time and isn't really _that_ creative."

 

Confused as to who in the right mind would even diss the child's drawing, especially when the drawing was an amazing feat to behold for a child his age- they both traded displeased looks.

 

" _Whot?!_ " Came the intelligent question from Crow. "Who doesn't like _what?_ "

 

"Em you know, Roy." The boy quickly pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My _dad?_ "

 

Uttering the name in the household was like hearing Crow singing his rendition of 'Take On Me' in the showers at 4 AM in the morning, uncomfortable to hear and very much unwanted thank you very much. 

 

"Oh." Red muttered as boredly as usual. "You mean that selfish _fuc-_ "

 

"Language!" Chided a certain bird with a suppressed grimace.

 

"...that selfish funneled bottle of acid soil?" He said instead, using whatever words that came into mind just to appease the old duck. 

 

His friend looked quite satisfied enough with his amazing recovery though Manny didn't look that comfortable at all with his upgraded child-friendly phrase.

 

"He's not selfish he's just a tad bit... _difficult._ " It was a weak excuse and everyone in the room knew it- except for the clown picture since he lacks the brain cell to even be sentient but that's a story for another day.

 

Crow sighed. "You don't have to give your father some slacks just because he's related with you."

 

"OK sure alright yes but he's not really _that_ bad--"

 

"He _hurt_ you." Red butted in again, giving the child an unimpressed look.

 

_A hand lifted; caressing, touching, patting, holding, clutching, gripping._  
_Yldethgiled os mih gnikohc saw rehtaf sih yhw dnatsrednu tnseod eh._  
_"Please."_  
_"I don't."_  
_"I won't--"_

 

Meekly, Manny lowered his head before continuing. "... It shows that he cares?" 

 

"We care for you and you don't see us whipping out a _belt._ "

 

Oof, Harry's harsh words clearly struck a critical blow to the poor kid- rendering him completely speechless. He suddenly felt his back itching from pain, burning red from memory.

 

_"M-Manny?! How, why are you...?!"_  
_"Please."_  
_"I-I don't want to go back home."_  
_"Can I... can I stay with you guys for awhile?"_  
_"At least until..."_  
_"Until..."_

 

 **"RED!"** Bellowed Crow with anger, snapping him back to reality. "DON'T SAY THAT SORT OF THINGS!"

 

Unapologetically, said person shrugged with a dangerous glint in his half lidded eyes. "I would if dear Manny here would stop defending that ugly mug and if his dad would stop treating his own son like he was a piece of sh-"

 

**"LANGUAGE!"**

 

"...a piece of shoveled oven mitt." Came the lame reply.

 

"Still. Why do you love him so much?"

 

"Because I can _okay?_ " He gripped the drawing of the clown angrily, glaring down at its lipstick layered smile. Manny really regretted even showing the stupid drawing to his friends in the first place. "He's all I have for a family."

 

"It doesn't have to..." The bird huffed out in frustration. "Doesn't have to _be_ this way."

 

"I know."

 

Silence.

 

Softly, in a tone that sounded much too different from his usual monotone voice, Red spoke. "We're your family too." 

 

_"And you don't deserve this."_

 

Manny didn't answer. His small bitter smile told them enough.

 

01101110  
01101111  
.

**Author's Note:**

> oohwie 
> 
>  
> 
> I have a headcanon that Red doesn't care much about hurting other people's feeling as long as he gets his point across. Coupled w the fact that Manny refuses to admit that his dad treat him like a piece of shoveled oven mitt, he's well beyond the point of even using nice wording. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Yes even you lurkers, lurking around and leaving without a trace.  
> //mumbles


End file.
